wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.1.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.1.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. General * Creature armor has been globally reduced so that debuffed targets should take about the same damage from physical attacks that they did before this change. * DoT spells that land a critical hit will be reduced with resilience like a normal (non-DoT) spell. The damage will be reduced from the critical hit, but not from the DoT effect. * DoT crits will "likely" be raised to a 200% crit bonus, up from the 150% currently. Achievements * It is possible to track more than one achievement in the Objective frame. * Argent Tournament, the new world event will include many new achievements and titles. * will require only six of the eight candies and will retroactively be awarded to players who retrieved six candies during the 2009 Love is in the Air event. * will no longer reward . * will no longer reward . * Additional achievements have been released for the spring-time world event, Noble Garden. * is a new reputation-based Feat of Strength achievement, awarding the new title . * A large number of achievements have been given new icons. Most include but are not limited to; Classic Dungeons, Burning Crusade Dungeons, Fishing, and Holiday Meta Achievements. PvP * The vendors in the Hall of Legends and Champions' Hall sell level 70 items once again. The level 80 vendors have been removed. * Lake Wintergrasp now displays the time remaining until the next battle on the map. * Essence of Wintergrasp has a new icon. Classes Below is a listing of changes to the tooltips of talents and skills for each class. Please note that these may conflict with the official patch notes. Death knight * Anti-Magic Zone no longer requires a rune to activate. * Blood Strike's caused damage has been changed to 40% weapon damage plus X damage. (Previously caused 50% weapon damage plus X damage.) * Chill of the Grave moved from tier 5 to tier 4. * Heart Strike's caused damage has been changed to 50% weapon damage plus X damage. (Previously caused 60% weapon damage plus X damage.) * Morbidity moved from tier 1 to tier 2. * Unbreakable Armor now reduces physical damage from all attacks by 0.05 and increases strength by 25% for 20 sec. The amount of damage reduced increases as armor increases. (Previously just increased armor by 25%, strength by 10%, and parry by 5%) * Virulence moved from tier 2 to tier 1. Druid * Cat Form has increased sustained (not burst) damaged. * Survival Instincts now works in Moonkin form. Hunter * Kill Shot no longer has a minimum range. It can now be used in melee range. * Savage Rend (raptor) now temporarily boosts the raptor's damage by 10% for 30 seconds. (Previously boosted the pet's attack power.) * Sniper Training has been changed to increase the critical strike chance of your Kill Shot ability by 5/10/15%, and while standing still for 6 sec., you gain Sniper Training increasing the damage done by your Steady Shot, Aimed Shot, Black Arrow and Explosive Shot by 2/4/6% Lasts 15 sec. (Previously increased damage and critical strike chance based on your range to the target.) * Trap Mastery has been changed to: Increases the duration of Frost and Freezing Trap by 10/20/30%, periodic damage of Immolation, Explosive Trap and Black Arrow by 10/20/30% and number of snakes summoned by Snake Trap by 3/6/9. Mage * Burnout now only affects Fire spells (previously affected all spells). * Polymorph: Rabbit (new ability) - Transforms the enemy into a harmless rabbit, forcing it to scamper around for up to 50 sec. While wandering, the rabbit cannot attack or cast spells but will regenerate very quickly. Any damage will transform the target back into its normal form. Only one target can be polymorphed at a time. Only works on beasts, humanoids, and critters. * "We are also working on a way to give frost mages Ice Lance 'Shatter combos' in PvE." * "We are also working on more survivability for Fire spec in PvP." * "We are also working on making Spirit a more useful and interesting stat for all mages." Paladin * All paladin auras have had their tooltip changed to note that they work on the entire raid, not just the party. * Guarded by the Light also gives a 50/100% chance to refresh the duration of Divine Plea. * Improved Blessing of Kings has been removed from the game. Its effect has been merged into Blessing of Kings. * Judgement of Light now procs off spells as well (previously only attacks would trigger this). * Shield of Righteousness' description no longer states that the ability causes a high amount of threat. Priest * Blessed Resilience increases the effectiveness of your healing spells by 1/2/3% along with its previous effect. * Borrowed Time has a new icon. * Enlightenment is now a 3 point (down from 5 points) talent and increases your total spirit by 2/4/6% and your spell haste by 2/4/6%. * Focused Will now increases spell critical strike chance by 1/2/3% in addition to its previous effect. * Power Word: Barrier, new Discipline talent, similar to Power Word: Shield but for the whole group. * Rapture is now a 3 point talent. When your Power Word: Shield is completely absorbed or dispelled you are instantly energized with 1.5%/2%/2.5% of your total mana, and you have a 33%/66%/100% chance to energize your shielded target with 2% total mana, 8 rage, 16 energy or 32 runic power. This effect can occur once every 12 seconds. * Reflective Shield has been moved from tier 7 to tier 5. It is now a 2 point talent and causes 22/45% of the damage you absorb with Power Word: Shield to reflect back at the attacker. Rogue * Envenom now gives an additional 15% chance to apply Deadly Poison and a 75% increased frequency of applying Instant Poison for 1 sec. plus an additional 1 sec. per combo point. (Previously gave a 15% chance to apply both deadly and instant poison.) * Expose Armor now reduces armor by 20%, lasting longer per combo point. * Hunger for Blood now has a 30 yard range. * Improved Poisons changed to increases the chance to apply Deadly Poison to your target by 2/4/6/8/10% and the frequency of applying Instant Poison to your target by 10/20/30/40/50%. (Previously increased chance to apply Deadly and Instant poison by 2/4/6/8/10%.) Shaman * Chain Lightning now jumps to 4 targets but does less damage to distinguish the spell from Lightning Bolt. * Fire Nova Totem's mana cost has been reduced. * Mana Spring Totem and Healing Stream Totem have been combined. Warlock * Consume Shadows – this Voidwalker ability is no longer channeled but has a cooldown. * Demonic Embrace is now a 3 point talent. Increases your total stamina by 4/7/10%. (Previously 2/4/6/8/10%.) * Frailty has been renamed Improved Curse of Weakness. Warrior * Arms warriors: Increased damage, possibly through Overpower or Slam. * Changing stances now has a much reduced cost: you lose a maximum of 20 rage (10 with Tactical Mastery). For example, if you have 100 rage and change stances, you will have 80 rage remaining. If you have 10 rage and change stances, all of your rage is lost. In addition, we may change the penalties associated with some stances. * You now gain rage when damage done to you is absorbed, such as through a Power Word: Shield. * Additional rage may be gained when the warrior blocks, dodges, or parries. * Sunder Armor now reduces target's armor by 4% per application and stacks up to 5 times. (Previously reduced armor by a set amount.) Since creature armor has been reduced, the net effect should be that this debuff is slightly less mandatory in PvE and is not disproportionately more powerful against cloth targets in PvP. Professions * Some recipes have been added to the game, including epic boots and belts for all classes. * Crafted PvP gear has been converted to armor sets and given set bonuses. 4 pieces gives an extra +75 stamina, 6 gives an extra +50 resilience. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Alchemy * All flask recipes now seem to yield two flasks instead of one, but the duration is reduced to 1 hour. * - increases flask duration by 1 hour * - health bonus increased to 750 up from 650. New recipes were added: * Blacksmithing New recipes were added: * * * * * * Enchanting New recipes were added: * Engineering New recipes were added: * Jewelcrafting New recipes were added: * Leatherworking New recipes were added: * * * * * * * * Tailoring New recipes were added: * * * * * * Cooking * is now taught by and . It requires 400 Cooking to train and 3 to cook. * is now taught by in Gadgetzan. Requires the completion of . * Several recipes (20+) now can be used to level cooking to 450. * Requirements of some Cooking recipes have been lowered. * Level 225 Cooking can be learned at Cooking trainers. This will make no longer necessary to buy the . * Level 300 Cooking can be learned at Cooking trainers. This will make no longer necessary to do Artisan Cooking quest. Fishing *You can now catch , and in Wintergrasp, all three are reagents for cooking . *A new (and very rare) Sea Turtle mount can now be caught from Northrend fishing pools. *A new clam, the , can be obtained by fishing in Wintergrasp. This mighty clam has a greatly increased chance to drop , and yields up to five times the regular amount of . *New fishing dailies are now offered from in Dalaran *Players are no longer required to do the quest to gain Artisan fishing. The quest now offers a special superior-quality fishing pole instead. If you already completed the quest, you can visit in Dustwallow Marsh to receive this new fishing pole. *The time needed to catch fish has been reduced. (25% faster than live) *You can now fish anywhere, regardless of skill. Every catch has the potential for fishing skill gains, but you are likely to catch worthless junk in areas that are too difficult for your skill. *You no longer need to learn fishing from books. The trainers have finally done their reading and are able to teach you the same thing. Quests * New quests and daily quests will be added with the release of the new world event the Argent Tournament. * New fishing daily quests were added to : User interface * Interface options changes: ** Preview Talent Changes, an in-game talent calculator. ** Interface menu Quests has been renamed Objectives to allow for Advanced Objectives Tracking, feature to track more details about quests. *** Quest mobs have more information on their tooltips. *** Show which quest mob relates to the quest items. *** Track progress for mobs killed. *** Track progress for quest items picked up. *** Track limit increased from 5 to 10. * Looking For Group, now you can select roles (tank, damage, or healer) and can indicate leadership. In the looking for more tab, groups can be hidden to show only individual characters instead. * Party member locations now display on your mini-map as their class color, rather than the light blue dots previously. * Wrath of the Lich King dungeons and raids now have their own maps. * Interface Menu includes a new option in Combat Text, that of Target Effects with a sub option to show it for other players' targets. * Interface Menu Party & Raid has been renamed Unit Frames, and includes an Arena Enemy Frames option, with sub options to show Cast Bars and show Pets. * Glyphs have been moved from the Spellbook to the Talents window. * "Talent Points" label has been renamed "Unspent Talents", and "Points spent in (category) Talents" has been reworded to "(category) Talents". * Video - Effects has a new option, Projected Textures. * Sound - Sound Effects has a new option, Enable Pet Sounds. * Ctrl-S (switching sound on/off), Ctrl-M (switching music on/off) and Alt-Z (switching UI on/off) will display a message on the middle of the screen. Items * Commendation Badges have been added to help players raise their reputation the main capital and racial factions. Each awards 250 reputation for the named faction: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Kirin Tor ring upgrades and changes - If you purchased an original ring, an upgrade will be available for an additional : From the PTR server - see Discussion Page ** *** Cooldown changed to 30 minutes in build (9684) as well as for ** *** Cooldown changed to 30 minutes in build (9684) as well as for ** *** Cooldown changed to 30 minutes in build (9684) as well as for ** *** Cooldown changed to 30 minutes in build (9684) as well as for * , a mace can be crafted by combining 40 . Note that this item cannot be created on the PTR. * New Icons for the following pets: , , & . * New Icons for the following mounts: , , and virtually all the Elekks to reflect their color. * Icon for reverted to 3.0.2 version. * Additional mounts and companions have been added, including the first aquatic mount * is now available for sale at The Wonderworks. * : ** you can now accept quests etc. while mounted ** you are not longer immune to fall damage while mounted ** you have no longer a pet icon bar to throw your passengers out, there is a new special graphic beneath the minimap instead, where you see who is on your mammoth and can dismiss him per click ** the both vendors switched their places Glyphs Glyph icons have been updated. Each glyph has a glowing background, the color of the glow matches the class color the glyph belongs to. IE: Orange glow = Druid glyph, Blue = Mage, etc. Updated glyphs are listed below. Death knight * – Reduces the cooldown of your Strangulate by 60 sec. (Old: Inceases the range of your Strangulate by 20 yards.) * – Your Icebound Fortitude now always grants at least 30% damage reduction, regardless of your defense skill. (Old: Your Icebound Fortitude costs no runic power) * – Increases the amount of damage absorbed by Unbreakable Armor by 1%. (Old: Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 15% armor) * – Your Plague Strike does 60% additional damage. (Old: 20% additional damage if a disease was on the target) * – Increases your Death Strike's damage by 2% for every 5 runic power you currently have. The runic power is not consumed by this effect. (Old: 2% regardless of runic power) * – Reduces the cost of Death Coil by 8 runic power. * – Your Pestilence ability now refreshes disease durations on your primary target back to their maximum duration. Druid * – Players resurrected by Rebirth are returned to life with 100% health. * – Reduces the cooldown of Starfall by 90 sec. * – Reduces the cooldown of your Typhoon spell by 3 sec. Hunter * – Reduces the cooldown of your Aimed Shot ability by 2 sec. (Old: Reduces the mana cost of your aimed shot ability by 20%) * – While Aspect of the Monkey or Aspect of the Dragonhawk are active, each time you dodge you gain 30% increased movement speed for 6 sec. Can only occur every 20 sec. This speed does not stack with other movement speed increasing effects. (Old: Glyph of Aspect of the Monkey – While Aspect of the Monkey or Aspect of the Dragonhawk are active, each time you dodge you gain 30% increased movement speed for 6 sec. This speed does not stack with other movement speed increasing effects.) * – Decreases the cooldown of your Wyvern Sting by 6 sec. (Old: Decreases the cooldown of your Wyvern Sting by 15 sec., but decreases the damage it deals by 20%.) * – Snakes generated by your Snake Trap take 90% reduced damge from area of effect spells. (Old: Your Snake Trap creates 2 additional snakes) * – Increases the haste bonus of the Improved Aspect of the Hawk effect by an additional 6%. (Old: Renamed from Glyph of Improved Aspect of the Hawk) Mage * – Your Ice Lance now causes 4 times damage against frozen targets higher level than you instead of triple damage. (Old: Increases the range of your Ice Lance by 5 yards) * – Your Ice Armor and Frost Armor spells grant an additional 50% armor and resistance. (Old: 20%) Paladin * – Increases damage done by Exorcism by 20%. (Old: Your Exorcism also interrupts spellcasting for 2 sec.) * – Your Lay on Hands grants twice as much mana as normal and also grants you as much mana as it grants your target. (Old: Your Lay on Hands also grants you as much mana as it grants your target.) * – Reduces the cooldown of your Lay on Hands spell by 5 min.(Old: Increases the mana restored by your Lay on Hands spell by 20%) Priest * – Your Dispersion ability now also clears movement impairing effects and makes you immune to them for its duration. * – Reduces the cooldown of your Fade spell by 15 sec. (Old: Increases the duration and cooldown of your Fade spell by 50%.) * – Reduces cooldown and duration of Fear Ward by 60 sec. (Old: 30 sec.) * – Increases the armor from your Inner Fire spell by 50%. (Old: Increases the charges on your Inner Fire spell by 20.) * - Reduces the mana cost of Mass Dispel by 50%. (Up from 20%) * – Increases the duration of your Mind Control spell by 30 sec. (Old: 12 sec.) * – Increases the duration of your Psychic Scream by 2 sec. and increases its cooldown by 8 sec. (Old: Increases the duration of your Psychic Scream by 1 sec.) * - Reduces the cast time of your Shackle Undead by 0.5 sec. (Old - Increases the chance of success for your Shackle Undead spell by 8%.) * – Reduces the pushback suffered from damaging attacks while casting Smite by 100%. (Old: 50%) Rogue * – Increases the duration of Sap by 20 sec. (Old: 10 sec.) * – Increases the slowing effect on Deadly Throw by 10%. (Old: Increases the range on Deadly Throw by 5 yards.) * – Increases the duration of Adrenaline Rush by 5 sec. (Old: Decreases the cooldown of Adrenaline Rush by 60 sec.) * – Increases the movement speed of your Sprint ability by an additional 30%. (Old: also reduced the duration by 5 sec.) * – Increases the chance to inflict your target with Crippling Poison by an additional 20%. (Old: 10%) * – Reduces the cast time of your Pick Lock ability by 100%. (Old: 75) Warlock * – Increases the damage done by Incinerate by 5% (Old: Glyph of Banish Increases the duration of your Banish by 5 sec.) * – Increases the damage done by your Imp's Firebolt spell by 20%. (Old: 10%) Warrior * – Increases the critical strike chance of Heroic Strike by 5%. (Old: You gain 10 rage when you critically strike with your Heroic Strike ability.) * – Your Mocking Blow ability generates 100% additional threat. (Old: Your Mocking Blow ability also taunts the target.) * – Reduces the rage cost of your Sweeping Strikes ability by 100%. (Old: You generate 30 rage over 12 sec when you use your Sweeping Strikes ability.) * – Adds a 100% chance to enable your Overpower when your attacks are parried. (Old: 50%) World environment * The maps of the flight masters have been renewed. * King Varian Wrynn now has a (human) voice. * A small part of the Storm Peaks has been moved to Icecrown, to expand the zone for the Argent Tournament Grounds. * The Argent Tournament Grounds have their own sound themes. References 3.1.0 (undocumented changes)